


Cigarettes...Rum...And Chocolate...

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alcohol, Baking, Cigarettes, Comfort Food, Cooking, F/F, Family, Feels, Food, Funny, Girls Kissing, Humor, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, Mornings, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Romanticism, Smoking, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Every Sunday, Miyeon, Soojin and Soyeon catch up with their families, and, as a result and upon the proverb of her Grandfather about bluebirds taking silver back to the nest, Soyeon always bakes three delight giving packages for herself, Miyeon and Soojin. Girlfriend Minnie spends time with Soyeon in this early morning tradition
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 8





	Cigarettes...Rum...And Chocolate...

**Author's Note:**

> As you might be able to tell, it's written by a Brit *laughing* I think little works like this defines our nature, for, it's an insight into our nature. I absolutely love baking. It's very warm and cosy, I hope you enjoy this, I've had a lovely time writing it <3

Minnie came down into the kitchen to see the process of Soyeon baking. she was wearing a half-sleeved black straight-line dress with a crew neck and a ankle length hem with a oatmeal-toned apron over the top, her white-blonde hair cut in a sharp bob fluttering around her jawline and chin. She had a cigarette in her mouth and reading glasses perched on the end of her nose with a Buddy Holiday record playing softly in the background. Soyeon already had her make-up on, and, Minnie thought she looked lovely with opaline-grey eye-shadow with a dark-grey shadow edge like a ghost cat-eye with pencil kohl smudged into her eye-lashes on the upper lid with dark almond lipstick and her cheekbones softly moulded out in minimal colour. Soyeon was like no one Minnie had ever met; she was the sometimes un-couth, rough, foul-mouthed, vicious-tempered, cyncial, but, over-all, knowledgable, graceful, sustained, sweet-natured, nurturing...it was these qualities that always kept Minnie searching. Soyeon could be the living embodiment of the gemini, the same but two. Minnie smiled at the scene before her as Soyeon sprinkled flour onto a wooden board before beginning to knead pearly-cream colour dough.

Minnie quickly guessed at it. It was Sunday, and, Miyeon, Soojin and Soyeon always caught up with their parents, siblings and other loved ones on Sunday, and, as a result, Soyeon, who liked cooking, had made it martial law that no one goes anywhere with suprerior silver to take back to the nest, as all bluebirds did. Minnie knew that remark had been Soyeon's Grandfather's, the bird in its nest a open concept for deliverance to all subjects; family, love, life, evolution, war, happiness, misery. The birds in their nests. 

Soyeon glanced up at her. 

"Hey." Minnie said softly, waving slightly, leaning against the entrance of the hall to the kitchen. Pots and pans hung overhead on an iron rack above the kitchen island with drying bundles of oregano and lavender hanging from the rack also.

Soyeon, without saying anything, rinsed her hands at the sink and put a saucepan of water onto the stove before turning on the gas beneath, lighting it manually and swiftly with practiced ease with her cigarette lighter, kept on sunday mornings always in the pockets on the front of her apron, and, the water began to heat and then boil for Minnie's usual morning coffee. Coffee had never been the same since Soyeon had found out how you actually did it. It was never a tiring matter for Minnie, Soyeon, Miyeon, Soojin, Yuqi or Shuhua. It always delighted them to see Soyeon smilingly and frankly setting about to boil a centimeter of water in the pan before adding so much freshly ground espresso made by her own hands that it became like a smooth tar in the pan before having tiny amounts of Frangelico put into the pan until their apartment smelt heavenly, and, then, the heayd mixture was served in those minute Italian ceramic tea-cups, for, if one drank a British mug full of this drink, they would go to the moon with their brain left on the kitchen floor.

"I wouldn't kiss me if I were you, you'll get a peculiar taste." Was the first thing Soyeon said to Minnie that morning, kneading her dough some more before leaving it aside for a few moments to give her attentions to Minnie so her girlfriend didn't have her feelings hurt.

"Oh, yeah?" Minnie smoothly moved over the floor to where Soyeon was, and, unbeknowest to Minnie, the reason why their was a bottle of rum of the kitchen island was because Soyeon was soaking raisins in roughly three tablespoons for the sultana and almond cake she was making for Miyeon to take to her parent's house, it being a favourite of her Father's. Illustrating the point with the underlying sensuality she couldn't help but have come to life within her internal systems whenever Minnie entered the room and narrowed in such intent attentions on her, Soyeon took her cigarette from between her lips and exhaled towards Minnie's mouth, and, successfully, had Minnie's lower facial features and neck and collarbones scented by the home-rolled, spiced blend that Soyeon had sworn by the Gods above was not marijuana, and, truthfully, indeed was not. 

Soyeon raised the bottle of rum to her lips and tipped it back as she took a sip out of it, the gently smouldering cigarette with veins of grey smoke rising in the air held between her index and middle fingers on the other hand.

Minnie didn't hesitating in kissing Soyeon directly afterwards. Their mouths pressed up together intimately and gracefully, the flow of energy between them slowing down time, and, their human urgency, so, the moment smouldered down as beautifully as Soyeon's cigarettes did. "What is that?" Minnie murmured afterwards. "Your mouth tastes good."

Soyeon hummed softly. "Cigarettes..." She gazed at Minnie. "Rum..." She blinked softly, her eyelashes fanning against her cheekbones. "...and chocolate..."

Minnie's hand curved over Soyeon's hips, and, she pressed her nose and forehead so tantalizingly gently against Soyeon's.

"Right, bugger off, I've got a dutch baby to cook." Soyeon pinched Minnie's abdomen, breaking up the intimate moment.

Minnie pulled away slightly, just her face so close from Soyeon's, and couldn't help but snorting a laugh. 

"What?" She said.

"It's like a open pastry in a saucepan with icing sugar and berries." Soyeon explained. "And Mrs. Seo loves it more than Mr. Seo."

Minnie giggled. "Oh, God." She exclaimed softly.

Soyeon hummed and smacked her on the bum with a spatula covered in flour, making Minnie dive out of the way in case Soyeon came at her again. Minnie blessed her Gods for having not had her get dressed yet; if any of that flour had tainted her jeans, Minnie would have been tempted to make a Dutch Baby, in it's open construction, of Soyeon's head.

Soyeon seemed to sense her thoughts. "You'd still kiss my lips afterwards." Soyeon lightly remarked, but, her tone wasn't without an indulgent sense of love. Minnie glanced back over her shoulder at Soyeon, now rolling out dough, as she went back up the hall.

Cigarettes...rum...and chocolate...lived freely in Minnie's mind.


End file.
